


Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heartbeat

Vampires are undead creatures.  
They don't have a soul.  
They are creatures frozen in time.  
Sometimes Clint wishes he had a heartbeat.  
Especially while listening to others heartbeats.  
Its the indication of being alive.  
But Clint has been dead for centuries.  
Heartbeats give a lot away.  
Emotions are better recognized by it.  
A vampires heartbeat stops,  
After the change.


End file.
